


Forget These Memories

by Potato_Being



Series: Awakening [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multiple Dragonborns, the dragonborn is a creep, the dragonborn is an addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She extended her hand, not as a gentle offering of help, but as a cold order to follow. And he followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget These Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This features both Meren Litdur, vampiric Altmer mage, and Laria Shadow-Born, morally-questionable Dunmer assassin.

_Obedient._ He stood over the warlock's burnt corpse. _Dutiful._ He turned around to face the room of fire and roasted flesh. _Good._ That monstrous excuse for a Dunmer was there, her face unreadable. Did she have emotions? _There's a reason why you're alone._ She stood, walking towards him slowly.

" _You've done well._ " The weak, grating sound of her voice was the only noise in that damned room. His eyes were on the ground, avoiding the eerie, calculating glow of her own. _Vampire._ They travelled at night. She did not feed. He did not sleep. _The Soul Cairn will reclaim you, little elf. No matter how far you run._ He ran, yes. From the northwestern coast of Skyrim to Solstheim and back, hiding from everything, and drowning his memories in skooma and mead. 

 _Little wreck._ He had curled up in a snowbank so long ago, to be found by his friend. And then they had worked together. _You messed up._ He followed the woman out of the hall, into the cold night air. _You can't go back._ The memories of what he'd done were bright, unable to be washed away. _He trusted you._ Blood, pooling out from around him, his eyes glassy--

 _And you betrayed him._ Just a small bite on the neck, drawing his blood out, to give a gift. A curse. _Coward._ He ran away. He ran from the newly-turned man he loved.

 _You can't go back._ He followed the woman. _Obedient to the end._ He followed her. _Dutiful to a fault._ She led him from the docks of Windhelm to the rocky cliffs of Markarth, hunting both man and beast. _Good little elf._ He remembered angry statements in Solstheim, about Daedra manipulating his every move. She was no Daedra. But he resented it all the same.

_Follow me._


End file.
